Battle Scars
by Wonderbat126
Summary: Lunetta Siciliano is part of one the most scariest family known to earth. Since the 12th century her family ruled with a iron fist. People may say they're liars and manipulated people but they have to do anything to survive. But when she has a target in Beacon Hills things don't exactly go as planned. She starts to fall for a certian brown eyed werewolf. ScottXOFC, WerewolfXDemon
1. Disclaimer & Extended Summary

I do not own teen wolf or any of it's characters. They only belong to Jeff Davis, I only own my Oc's.

"Why do you want to help me"

"Let's just say I want Scott McCall's Pack Gone"

"He doesn't have a pack yet, he's just a-"

"I know what he is, that boy will cause me and my family get harm in the future I need him and Stiles Stilinski dead"

My name is Lunetta Siciliano and I am part of one the most scariest family known to earth. Since the 11th century my family ruled with a iron fist. People may say we are liars and manipulators but we have to do anything to survive. People may call us monsters or criminals but we know what we are. My mother died when I was ten years old once my baby sister was born. My family doesn't believe in a love, unless it's family love. We aren't like other families my family hasn't age since the 11th century or even more past the 11th century I can't remember, you'll soon find out what we are.

—  
I hope you like this book and I'm sorry if the summary sucked. I am not very good at summaries.


	2. 00 Wolf Moon Pt 1

A girl was standing in the training room doing Tai chi. "You could be kicking someones ass instead you are doing Tai Chi."

"Brother Tai Chi is an internal Chinese martial art practiced for both its defense training and its health benefit. Though originally convinced as a martial art, it is also typically practiced for a variety of other personal reasons: competitive wrestling in the format of pushing hands, demonstration competitions, and achieving greater longevity. As a result, a multitude of training forms exist, both traditional and modern, which correspond to those aims with differing emphasis" she said.

"I'm one of the older kids and you act like you're over a thousand years old" he said.

"Shut up Sebastian maybe one day we can go find a head as big as your ego" she said and her brother tried to knock her down. But she moved to fast for him. "Maybe you didn't get enough blood in your meal today or any souls"

"I'm fine" he said standing up. She grabbed a staff throwing one to her brother. She swung her staff knocking her brother on the ground. Another guy walked inside.

"Is are little sister is beating you Sebastian?" he said leaning against the doorway. Sebastian stood up.

"No she isn't" once he said that she swept under his feet knocking him on the ground.

"Yes I am, plus I need to train." She told them.

"Why?" They both asked

"Because father is taking me and Carmelita to Beacon Hills, there is going to be this new werewolf and he is gonna be great harm to the family and we need him and his best friend dead" she said and walked away.

"Don't fall in love sister" both of the brothers said.

"I don't mix business with pleasure!" she yelled out going in her room.

Scott McCall was doing his new bed routine. It consisted of him, threading his lacrosse stick and making sure it was strong enough and doing pull-ups and sit-ups. The placement practice for the team was on the first day of school and he was determined to make first line this year. While doing his push-ups Scott heard a strange sound coming from outside the house. He knew that his mother was at the hospital on a night shift, which left him alone. He heard the noise continue. He went outside to check it out.

Once Scott armed himself with his baseball bat he went outside and stood on the porch. He didn't see or hear anything suspicious. Maybe it was just his imagination, he thought, but as soon as he was about to turn around a body suddenly fell in front of him hanging upside down. It resulted not only him, but also the other person screaming at each other and almost being scared half to death. It took a second for both persons to realize they knew each other.

"Stiles! What the hell are you doing?" Scott questioned the boy. He was still holding onto his bat while still trying to catch his breath.

"You weren't answering your phone!" he told him, as if that's the reason why she was hanging upside down. He noticed the bat in Scott's hand. "Why do you have a bat?"

Scott put down the bat. "I thought you were a predator." He explained to him. Stiles couldn't help, but laugh at his friend.

Once Stiles was done with his laughing fit, he explained his reasoning. "Look, I know it's late, but you're going to want to hear this. My Dad left 20 minutes ago because dispatch called. Not just him, but every officer in the state!" he said with excitement in his eyes.

"What for?"

"Two joggers found a dead body in the woods." he told him before flipping onto the ground landing on his feet. Scott looks over at him.

"A dead body?"

"No a body of water...yes dumbass a dead body." he responded, while climbing over the railing of the porch.

"Like a murder?"

"No one knows. Except that she's girl about 20 years old." Scott gives him a questioning look.

"If they found the body, then what are they looking for?" Stiles begins to have a smile form on his face.

"That's the best part...They only found half." Scott noticed that the smile changed into a mischievous one.

* * *

"Why the hell are we here" A girl with brown asked her father.

"We've come back to Beacon Hills are home town" he told her holding a little girl's hands. The girl with the brown hair walked inside of their house in the woods.

"Relax dearest sister we will not be staying here for long" the little girl said

"Carmelita, you need talk like how you look. You're four years old" the girl with brown hair said. Carmelita sighed knowing that her sister was always cold towards everyone ever since their mother had past away. Carmelita seen her sister jump out the window running through the woods.

* * *

It wasn't long before they reached the Beacon Hills Preserve. Stiles jumped the jeep and grabbed his flashlight, while Scott walked slowly behind. He really didn't want to be here and he made that known. "Are we seriously doing this?" Stiles and Scott have done a lot of stupid things in their childhood, but nothing was as extreme as to looking for a dead body.

"Oh, come on. You always bitch about how nothing ever happens in this town." Stiles said to him. They both were treading deeper into woods and trying not to fall and hurt themselves. Scott ignored his friend's remark.

"But I wanted to get a goodnight's sleep before the placement practice." Scott explained. To which Stiles responded, "Because it takes a lot of effort to be a benchwarmer."

"No, I'm going to play this year. I've been practicing and training." In the darkness, he could hear Stiles laughing.

"Everyone is allowed to dream. Even if it is unrealistic and pathetic." They come across a hill and began to climb. There was a moment of silence until Scott spoke again. "So, which part of the body are we looking for?"

"Huh? I didn't even think about that." Stiles admitted. "Okay. So what if the killer is still out here?" He asked already knowing his friend's answer. "Funny you should say that." Scott stopped to use his inhaler.

"Glad to see you thought this through all the way. You know maybe the one with asthma should have the flashlight." Scott informed him. Once they got to the top Stiles noticed officers and their dogs in the distance and quickly dragged himself and Scott to the ground.

Then Stiles randomly jumped up and began running. He really didn't know where he was going until he ran right into a random officer and their dog. Admittingly, this surprised him and he fell to the ground as a light shined in his face. "Wait a minute," a voice he recognizes said. "This delinquent is mine." The Sheriff took place of the officer.

"Hey, Dad." he said meekly. His father gives him a look. "Where's your twin? Your partner in crime?" He questioned him. He gives him an innocent look.

"Who? Scott? He's at home getting ready for the placement practice tomorrow." The Sheriff gives her a doubtful look, only to call out for Scott. But he didn't get a reply back. Looking back at Stiles, "Do you listen in on all my calls?"

"Just the entertaining ones." Stiles answered sheepishly.

"Come on, young man, we need to have a talk about invasion of privacy." With that being said, he escorted him back to the jeep.

Once he heard all the police leave, Scott walked out from behind the tree. He's been walking through the woods to what seemed like forever. How big can a woods be? A girl was running in the woods and knocked Scott down on the ground. She looked at the boy seeing him a little angry. She got off of him helping him up.

"How many people are looking for this body?" Scott said out loud.

"A body? Why in the world would I look for a dead body?" she told him

"I never said it was a dead body" Scott said

"Didn't have to, because if it was live body then you would say person instead of body" she said crossing her arms. "I'm Lunetta by the way"

"Scott" he said and they walked in the woods together. She wanted to make sure he got home safely.

"So my guess is you and your best friend went to go find half of the dead body the sheriff and all the other cops are looking for in Beacon Hills" Lunetta said.

Before Scott could respond, he stopped in his tracks, glancing around. "Scott, what is it." She moved closer to him, trying to find what spooked him.

There was a faint sound of running. The sound got louder as a heard of deer jumped out from the nearby trees. She screamed, loosing my footing and falling to the ground. She covered her head as the deer jumped over her. As the sound of hooves dispersed. She carefully lifted her head.

"Lunetta, my inhaler." Scott said as he pulled out his phone, shining the light on the ground. "The deer knocked it out of my hand." She took out her phone, pointing it at the ground.

"Scott I don't think it-" her flashlight skimmed over something maroon. At first, it looked like Scott's inhaler, but when she flashed her light back over it, she almost screamed at the sight in front of her. Backing away, her foot slipped and before she knew it, she was tumbling down a hill. As she tumbled down the hill, a sharp pain erupted into my hip. She grabbed ahold of it as my body came to a stop.

"Lunetta, are you okay, what happened?" Scott ran down the hill, helping her up off the ground. "I saw-" she took a deep breathe as she stood up, still clutching onto her hip. "The other half of the body." Scott stood up, looking at me wide-eyed.

"Are you serious." She was rolled my eyes. "Yes I'm serious, do you think I would purposely scream and fall down a hill?" She scoffed, walking in the opposite direction from the body.

"What did it look like?" She rolled her eyes even though she knew Scott couldn't see that. "Half of a body." He sighed, putting her arm around his shoulders.

"Come on lets get home, we'll find your inhaler tomorrow." Scott sighed. "Alright"

They walked through the woods, still having absolutely no clue when we were going. Suddenly, A loud howl echoed throughout the woods, stopping me. "Scott, what was that?" She turned around to see Scott staring in front of her. She heard growling from behind her as she gulped. Lunetta turned around slowly, seeing the an enormous creature not that far from her.

It looked like a huge wolf with glowing red eyes. It's red eyes pierced through her and she felt like she was frozen in place. "Lunetta look out!" Scott pushed me out of the way as the creature ran towards them. As she landed on the ground, she saw the creature on top of Scott.

"Scott!" She quickly got off the ground, sprinting towards Scott. She hissed at the Beast making it whimper. The beast takes off running as she knelt down next to Scott. "Scott, are you ok?!" He nodding, using her shoulder to stand up as he held his side. "I'm fine, just run." She start running, following Scott.

After running for ages, we finally reached a road. Scott and she stopped in the middle of the road, both of them panting. As she looked up, she noticed a car coming straight for them. She screamed, grabbing onto Scott's arm, preparing for impact.

The car swerved onto the other side of the road, luckily not hitting us. Scott lifted up his shirt to reveal a horrific looking bite. "Scott" He pulled his shirt back down continuing to walk. "Lets just get home." She stopped him.

"You're in no condition to go home, look just come with me to my house and I'll patch you up. It's the least I can do for you saving me from that beast back there" she said and he nodded.

They finally got to her house walking into the bathroom. She turned the light on closing the door behind her. Scott seen a some dirt on her cheek and forehead. She took her sweatshirt off and reached for the first aid kit. She lift his shirt up seeing his bleeding wound. She started to wipe his bite mark then started to patch him up. Scott seen a little girl in the door way holding a stuff animal it was a bunny.

"All done" she told him standing up. Scott grabbed the clothe she just rinsed out, wiping her cheek and forehead.

"Thanks?" She said and took it from him. "You should probably get home your parents or girlfriend might be worried"

"I don't have a girlfriend" Scott said

"Sorry, I just thought because you're really cute you'd have a girlfriend my mistake" Lunetta said

"You think I'm cute" Scott asked her.

"It's obvious, I'm sorry this is very inappropriate" Lunetta said. She walked Scott out of her house giving him a kiss on the cheek telling him until next time.

"Is that the boy" her father asked Lunetta.

"Yup, found him Scott McCall the soon to be new werewolf in Beacon Hills" Lunetta said with a smirk on her face.

"Don't get attach my daughter" he told her

"Have you forgotten, that I could have any boy I ever wanted. You know what they called me"

"A whore" one of members said in the house. Then growling and hissing sound grew loud. Lunetta put her hand up making everyone stop.

"I'll handle this" she said and then her skin color turned red, her teeth grew sharper. "Luckily for me, I was already hungry" she growled loud making fire ring appear around the man. She grabbed the man by his neck. The last thing you heard through the woods was a man's scream of pain.


	3. 01 Wolf Moon Pt 2

"Where's Sebastian?" Lunetta asked her father, going into his office with Carmelita. She knew something was wrong and that her father was furious. She told her little sister to her room and cover her ears.

"Your Uncle"

"Your brother"

"He put Sebastian in angel jail" he said making Lunetta gasp. Angel jail is the worst angels and demons, it where they try to fix you. Lunetta has been there a couple of times but the teachers said she was a lost cause because she set half of heaven on fire. Don't ask how she did it.

"Sebastian hasn't done anything wrong why would he go there" Lunetta said.

"Luna, your mother ask my brother if any of you were ever out of line you will go there" he said.

"Even dead she's still hurting this family" Lunetta said and her father looked at her looking read to burst.

"You don't get to talk about your mother that way" he told her.

"Father, she's gone she's dead once Carmelita was born and guess what she's never coming back. Everyone knows that and you should too. We all miss her too" Lunetta said getting up walking out of the office grabbing her backpack going in her car driving to school.

Scott met up with Stiles in front of the school "Okay, let's see this thing." Scott lifted up his shirt to revel his bloody gauze pad.

"Ooh!" Stiles reached out towards the bandage. "Yeah, Whoa!" Stiles instanly retracted his arm back to his side., Scott flashing him an odd look.

"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." He raised his eyebrows at me as I nodded. "A wolf bit you?" He didn't sound too convinced.

"Uh-huh." We started walking towards the entrance of the school "No, not a chance." I crossed my arms at him. "We heard a wolf howling." I nodded towards Scott.

"No, you didn't" I shot him a glare. "What do you mean, no, I didn't? How do you know what we heard?" Stiles just looked at me "Even you should know that California doesn't have wolves Aubrey. Not in like 60 years." I huffed as we stopped before the stairs.

"Really?" Scott questioned as Stiles nodded. "Yes, really. There are no wolves in California." Stiles may be smart but sometimes his smartness was annoying, like right now.

Scott shrugged "All right, well if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me about when I tell you Aubrey found the body."

Stiles put his hand on my arm. "You-are you kidding me?"

"No, I wish I was. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month."

Stiles turned towards Scott "Oh God, that is freakin' awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since." He looked behind us, shutting his mouth.

"Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia- You look-" Lydia just walked past Stiles, not even acknowledging him "Like you're gonna ignore me."

He turned his attention back to Scott who told there with a grin on his face. "I blame you and your nerdiness." He told him. Then a girl tripped dropping her books on the ground but Scott caught her in time. The girl looked up at him.

"Lunetta?" Scott asked her and she nodded. Even though he was a target she felt pulled to him. Stiles' picked up her books handing it to her once Scott let her go, she thanked both boys taking her books and leaving.

Stiles wasn't one for paying attention in class. His ADHD made sure of that. He was actually more excited about how Scott and him were going back out into the woods after the placement practice. While looking at him syllabus he heard a noise coming from Scott as if he were in pain. Just as he was about to see if he was a okay the principal came in with a new student. "This is Allison Argent. Please make her feel welcomed."

Stiles, then noticed that Scott randomly handed the girl a pen as she sat behind him. Also, the face that Scott hadn't stopped staring at her and had a stupid look on his face.

As per tradition Stiles attended Scott's placement practice.

"Just for that I hope Jackson gets you in the face." He said with a smile.

"But good luck though." he sat with the crowd and watched the practice.

It was a rough start at first. Scott did get hit numerous of times, but at least it wasn't the face. It wasn't until after a good yell from the coach that Scott started to be amazing. He was flipping over the players or running up against with a vengeance. It was kind of scary, but that didn't stop him from cheering on his best friend.

After, the placement practice they were back in the woods. Stiles and Scott both splashed through the creek with a lack of grace as Scott explained what happened to him on the field. "It's like I can hear everything and smell things."

Trying not to fall on his face Stiles asked, "What things?" Scott stood beside he and smelled the air.

"Like the gum in your pocket." He said simply.

"I don't have-" he starts before her hand touches a gum wrapper from his jacket pocket. Scott gives him a smirk, which she ignores. Scott then randomly stops at a spot.

"It was right here, when I dropped it." He told him. He ran his fingers through the ground and found nothing. Scott didn't understand. It was the exact same place where he dropped his inhaler and came across the other half of the body.

"It doesn't seem like you need it anymore." Stiles told him. "Yeah, doesn't change the fact my mom may kill me." Stiles gave him that. They kept walking what they didn't notice a girl in a tree writing something down. She heard the boys before they got near her. She hooked her feet to the tree branch and swung down scaring the boys.

"Boo!" she said and they screamed like girls. She started laughing at them and got down.

"Lunetta! What the hell!" Scott yelled at her.

"What are you two doing in the woods?" she asked them with a smirk on her lips. Both boys looked at her then at them not gonna tell her. "You're looking for the other half of the body aren't you? Because if you are someone already moved it I seen a person dragging it somewhere so bye" Lunetta waved the boys bye, but they stopped her. Scott told her everything that was going on that she didn't know.

"So you're saying everything that has happened so far started because of the bite?" He asked him.

"Yeah, what if it's some type of infection. You know, where once the body is done with the adrenaline rush and I go into a coma?" Scott begins to panic. Stiles thinks for a minute.

"You know I heard of this before. I think I know what it is." He said with a straight face.

"Well..." Scott said trying not to freak out anymore.

"Sounds like lycanthropy." Lunetta went along with Stiles.

"What is that bad?"

"Oh yeah, it's the worse, but its only once a month." she informed him.

"Once a month?" Scott questioned. Stiles gives him a mocking wolf howl. This resulted in him getting punched in the arm. "Come on! It's not funny." Scott told them, while they laughed. "Hey, you're the only that swears he heard a wolf howl. Maybe it was trying to give you it's location." Scott rolled his eyes. "I don't believe you." He begins to walk away.

"Hey, who knows you could be a werewolf come Friday night." Stiles said following him. "What's Friday night?"

"A full moon." Stiles said simply. Scott gives him a glare. Stiles holds his hands up in the defense position. "All I gotta say is expect to find me in shop class making silver bullets." That remarked earned him into a choke hold by Scott. The two were laughing until Lunetta noticed a man watching them from the distance. The boys didn't seem to notice, but before Lunetta could tell her friends the man walked in there direction. "What are you doing here?" It wasn't a pleasant sounding voice. When none of teens spoke the man did again. "This is private property."

"Sorry, man we didn't know." He told him.

"Yeah, we were looking for something..." Scott started, but Scott could tell the man wasn't buying it. "But it wasn't that important." He concluded, his voiced filled with nerves.

The man glanced at Scott for a moment. He, then tossed Scott's missing inhaler and walk way. There was a moment of silence. "Dude, that was Derek Hale, remember?" By the look on Scott's face Stiles could tell he didn't. He rolled his eyes at his friend's lace of knowledge. "He's only a few years older than us. His family died in a house fire, like 10 years ago."

"I wonder what he is doing back." Scott wondered aloud. Stiles shrugged at him.

"Come on." Scott told him. As they walked, Lunetta felt like someone was watching them and turned to see Derek watching them.

Lunetta was driving towards the animal clinic, she forgot that she left her dogs their she had to make it their before it closes. Once she got towards the door, she seen Scott in front of the door and he open the door for her.

"I'm sorry but I ask if I can pick up my dogs" Lunetta told him.

"Dogs" Scott asked.

"Yeah as in more then one" she smirked at him and he led her towards the dogs. All the dogs started barking at them. "Um, is this normal" Lunetta asked him and he shook his head. "Maybe I could pick them up later" she turned around fast but tripped over her own foot and landed on top of Scott. All the dogs stopped barking and stared at them. Lunetta got off of him fast apologizing to him. She walked farther into the room seeing her dogs sleeping in the cages.

"Vigilate" Lunetta told her dogs and they open their eyes. "Hey Scott, I think I found them" he went towards them. She took his key unlocking the cages all of them came out but one dog had a split on his leg.

"Can I take that off of him" she asked Scott.

"I think, I should" Scott said picking up the youngest out of the three dogs. Lunetta followed him and he put the dog on the sable. Her dog started growling at Scott but Lunetta stood next to Scott petting her dog head so he could calm down. Scott looked at her seeing that she had concern in her eyes.

"Why are you staring at me" Lunetta asked him staring at her dog.

"I wasn't staring at all" Scott said making Lunetta giggled at me. She looked up at Scott and they locked eyes with each other. "You have beautiful eyes"

"Thanks" she said looking away but Scott turned her head back towards him. He leaned in so did Lunetta but there was a banging on the door making the two jump away from each other. They both went towards the front door seeing Allison. Lunetta open the door and she started freaking out.

"Calm down tell us what happen" Lunetta said trying to calm her down. Allison started to tell Lunetta and Scott what had happen to her and they all left to Allison's car seeing the dog. Scott brought the dog inside the animal clinic.

"I have to get going" Lunetta said grabbing her jacket. She went up to Allison telling her to use protection knowing Scott would hear her. Lunetta laughed walking out of the animal clinic.

"How did everything go" her father asked Lunetta as she walked inside the house.

"Almost had it but that idiotic Argent got in the way" she said.

"Why don't you just go after the Stilinski boy" her father asked.

"Because his father won't trust me but if I get with Scott then I'll have his mother to trust me and then I'll gain Stiles' trust don't worry father everything will come in time" Lunetta said going towards her room. She laid in her bed thinking about that stupid almost kiss. That boy is so stupid for making her feel something.

After school finished Lunetta went back home to changed then went towards the Stilinski household. She picked the lock at the front door walking inside going upstairs.

"Hey" Lunetta said making Stiles jump turning towards her.

"How did you get-"

"Your door was unlocked you know there's a killer on the loose you could have died, luckily I was here to save you, your knight and shining armor. Princess" she smirked at Stiles.

"I was just gonna text you anyways, I've been doing some research and we'll look" Stiles said and she pushed him away from his laptop.

"You think Scott's a werewolf?" Lunetta asked him.

"Yeah" Stiles said.

"It makes allot of sense" Lunetta told him.

"It does?" Stiles asked.

"I mean yeah, Scott can smell and hear things normal people can" Lunetta said. She started to go on her phone looking for more things. Scott walked into the room seeing Lunetta sitting on Stiles bed on her phone.

"I have to go get ready for a party, see you two later" she waved at them walking out.

\- (I'm Skipping the party)

Stiles' eyes widened and he sped up. They arrived in a short 5 minutes, Stiles and Lunetta rushed out of his jeep and began sprinting towards the house. They speed walked into the McCall house. They rushed up the stairs to Scott's door and Stiles started pounding on Scott's door.

"Go away," Scott said from his room.

"Scott it's me," Stiles said. Scott opened the door a little bit. "Let me in, Scott. I can help!"

Lunetta walked out of the McCall house climbing up a tree going towards Scott's window opening it and she took her heels off going inside of the bathroom getting in the tub with Scott.

"You need to take a deep breath and relax," she told him holding his wrist in her hands. Scott looked at her and she seen his eyes turn yellow. Lunetta seen his claws starting to appear. Scott stared at Lunetta and she kept telling things to do so he could calm down while Stiles was yelling telling him things that got him more anger. Lunetta grabbed his face smashing her lips against his'. Scott kissed her back and they just sat there kissing. Lunetta broke the kiss tasting some blood. She pushed Scott away from her. She got out of the tub grabbing her heels opening the door running out. Stiles ran after her then seen her wings come out flying off.

"Oh my god!" Stiles said.


	4. 02 Second Chance Pt 1

Lunetta got a text from Stiles telling her to meet them now because Scott is freaking out. She open the door in the boys locker room walking past all of the boys who were making catcalls.

"Lunetta, baby-"

"Don't even finish that sentence" Lunetta said walking towards Stiles and Scott. "What's going on?" Stiles grabbed Lunetta's arm pulling her towards Coach's office.

"I was doing some research on your family history, and do you want to explain these pictures to me" Stiles took his phone out showing her picture of her and her family.

"Coincidence" once she said, that Stiles showed her a picture of the 1920's and 1970's. "Stiles what are you implying"

"I'm implying that your a vampire" Stiles told her. She grabbed his hand putting it over her heart, she put his phone in her pocket taking his other hand putting it on her neck so he can feel her pulse. Stiles was just flustered, he didn't know what to do should he pull away or not.

"See I have a heart beat I'm not a vampire, maybe it could be a coincidence. I would love to help you crack open this conspiracy theory about me that's if you don't mind" she said and Stiles nodded. Stiles opened the door everyone on the team was in the doorway. Lunetta gave Stiles a peck on the cheek walking out telling him good luck.

"Turns out, the hunter who shot Scott is actually Allison's father." Lunetta's eyes widened. So not only are there hunters, one of them is Allison's father.

"Siciliano! OFF OF THE BENCH" Coach Finstock said.

"Alright" she said leaving the bench sitting next to Lydia and Allison.

"Lunetta?" She turned her head towards Allison.

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Scott together?" Allison asked and Lunetta began to laugh knowing Scott could hear them.

"Scott isn't exactly me type, but he looks like he could be yours. Unless your dad tries to kill him." Allison looked at Lunetta nobody knew what her family did for a living. "My dad and your dad are really good friends, you'll be seeing allot more of me." Of course she wasn't lying Chris and her father did know each other in fact her dad knew Chris since he was a kid. But she did lie about them being friends because any mythical creatures are born, their known to hate the Argent's they hunt people like them. Once Lunetta found out Allison was an Argent she wanted to rip her heart out and have Allison watch it stop beating in her hand, but she promise her dad she'll play nice. "How about I tell Scott you like him and see what I can do."

Lunetta seen Scott and Stiles heading towards the locker room and she followed them but someone grabbed her covering her mouth. She looked up seeing Derek Hale.

"Hey Der-bear." She gave him a flirty smile but she knew he wouldn't by it.

"What the hell are you doing here Lunetta?"

"School, I'm a teenager I got to school," she smirked at him.

"Lunetta your over a ten thousand years old and you really want to go to school again."

"Maybe I didn't have much a high school experience when I was here last time, because someone distracted me. How's Paige wait sorry I mean Kate right? Because you cheated on me with her." She grabbed Derek by his throat sinking her claws in his throat making sure she cut off his air supply. "I don't take being cheated on quite well, luckily for you I'm here on officially business but it was fun catching up Der-bear we should do it again. Preferably me and you in bed, no clothes now, that's my kind of reunion." She said retracted her claws and licked her finger tasting the blood moaning in delight. "Werewolf blood my favorite." She walked towards the locker room.

Lunetta seen Stiles was trying to escape werewolf boy who was on the top of the lockers jumping from one to another ready to hunt down his prey.

"STILES GO NOW," Lunetta yelled at him and he ran out of the locker room. Lunetta grabbed Scott slamming him against the wall. He seen her eyes turn pitch black but changed back brown. "Scott listen to my voice. You need to relax." Scott slashed Lunetta's arm and she backed up. She growled throwing him into the showers. Scott grabbed Lunetta and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. She broke the kiss staring at him and he was back to normal. The two moved away from each other.

"Thanks for calming me down." Scott said not looking at her.

"Anytime." She said not looking at him until she realized he was just like any teenage boy, so she shouldn't get worked up over this. He was her target no matter what will happen he will end up dead like her other targets. Stiles walked in seeing the two blushing not looking at each other. "I gotta go." Lunetta said grabbing her bag.

"Lunetta wait!"

"No, okay I can't like you alright." She ran out of the locker room slamming the door behind her. As she was walking down the hall, she heard Scott running after her and she began to pick up her pace. Until the bell rang and everyone was going to their different classes, and she got lost in the crowd. Scott caught up to her and he seen her walked into the parking lot. Just as he was going to call out for her, he seen her disappear.

* * *

Lunetta walked into her house throwing her things on the floor walking down the stairs to the basement. She opened the cooler taking out a blood bag drinking about three or five bags. Lunetta licked her lips walking upstairs with the bags so she could throw them away. She grabbed one of her guns walking out of the house. She heard something run past her, but she ignored it walking towards the house until she was slammed against the wall with a hand wrapped around her throat.

"My, my, my. I didn't think I would get a Hale reunion anytime soon. Your nephew paid me a visit already, not the visit I would have preferred but it was still nice of him. Now why don't you take your hand off of my throat and we can talk like civil people Peter." Lunetta said and removed his hand from her throat. She pushed him back and they walked into the house. "What do I owe to have one of the last male Hale in my house?"

"What are you doing back here?"

"What is with you Hale's and asking about my family? But if you must know I'm here on business and that's all you will get to know." Lunetta said walking towards the sidebar in the living room. She poured herself a drinking offering Peter but he declined. "Now, it's my turn to ask a questioned. How the hell are you standing in front of me? Why did you kill Laura? Lastly, do you think you can help me out with something?"

"I guess, I'm a fast healer. I didn't kill Laura."

"Bullshit, your scent is one her body, it's very faint so a werewolf can't tell."

"Why do you need my help?" Peter asked her.

"A little something to do with your new beta, Scott McCall right cute kid."

"Why would I help someone like you?"

"Because it would be a shame if something were to happen to Derek or you know Paige. She's turned just turned sixteen right. You moved her far away from Beacon Hills so no one would find her. It's kind of cute how you named her after Derek's dead ex girlfriend." Lunetta held up an orb showing a teenage girl with pure blonde locks and green eyes. "She's quite beautiful, think about how awful it would be if I don't know someone snapped her neck in front of her mother and her father." Lunetta whispered into Peter's ear sending a shiver down his spine. He felt her fangs touch the tip of his ear. He seen a man walking up behind her with red eyes.

"One of your men?"

"I made sure he's watching over her, so just in case you didn't agree with me or tried to tell anyone about what I'm doing here, he'll rip her heart out of her chest and I'll rip her eyes out of her socket and keep them as a souvenir." Lunetta walked in front of him with a smile on her lips. "Are you going to help me or sacrificed your only daughter, that you love?" Her phone rang and she picked it up. It was her older brother calling her about a shipment of supernatural creatures being sold. Lunetta agreed to go and she hung up the phone. "You have until sundown, understood? Don't disappoint me, Hale." Lunetta walked upstairs changing her clothes.

As she walked downstairs she seen her siblings waiting for her along with her father. "They let you out of the dog house early Bastian, how quaint."

"Good behavior, Luna. What's your excuse?" Lunetta rolled her eyes linking her arm with Sebastian. They all got in the limo but what they all didn't notice was Scott and Stiles were tailing them.

* * *

The limo stopped at the warehouse and they all got out seeing cages with different people in it. Sebastian heard Lunetta growl a little. He squeezed his little sister's hand.

"Ah! If it isn't my favorite demonic family the Siciliano's how are all of you doing?" An older man said walking towards them.

"Jasper, what are you doing with these people?" Lunetta father asked.

"Lucifer, I thought you would be over joyed for this, sadly these children have made you soft. How's Angelica doing?" Jasper smirked at his comment. Before he could even blink he was on the ground with Luna's foot on his chest. The children all hissed at him mentioning their mother's name.

"Lucifer, tell her to let go, old pal."

"Sorry uncle Jasper, but you know how we get when you mention mother." Sebastian said and all of them changed into their demon forms.

"No, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOOOOOO!" Before the children could kill him they all stopped in their spots hearing some slow clapping.

"You all gave in so fast, what is your pride, your dignity. What happen to the kids I knew who would think of something tactical before striking?" A woman said walking in with a young man.

"Who said we didn't think of something tactical?" Lunetta stated crossing her arms. "We're here for business, so hurry up some of us have lives to be living." They all heard crates falling on the ground and all of the demons, vampires, werewolves and witches turned around seeing two humans standing there.

"Someone brought us dinner." One of the demons said licking his or her lips. Lunetta ran in front of the two before anyone could get near them.

"We called dibs Lunetta."

"These are my friends, you can't eat them but they are so much trouble." Lunetta said grabbing Scott and Stiles arms walking out of the warehouse. She threw them across the limo and she ran towards the side she threw them. "Either you one of you idiots tell me what you're doing here or I'll let them eat you. Talk now."

"Well we thought something was up with you and you're family showing up out of nowhere when the sheriff department are looking for a dead body that night. So we followed you here." Stiles said. Lunetta smiled at them then the smile turned into an evil smile. "I don't line that look."

"I'll explain everything later but my family has business to attend to. So go home." She said messing a strand of her hair with her fingers. Scott brushes a strand putting it behind her ear making her blush a little. Sebastian walked towards the others.

"Make sure and get home safely." Sebastian said snapping his finger and six people appeared out of nowhere.

"I'll talk to you later." Lunetta said walking past them.

"I'll let you two know this if you hurt my sister I'll kill anyone you ever loved meaning that Argent and Martin chick are the first one on my list. Then it's your parents, have a goodnight." Sebastian said walking away from the two. The auction began and Sebastian stood next to his little sister. "I hope you don't have a crush on one of those idiots remember your assignment."

"Relax Bastian, I know how exactly to get to them and what I was going was an act now shut up we have an auction to stop." Lunetta said and she walked away from her brother asking where the bathroom was and they pointed her in the direction. She thanked the person walking away. Carmelita disappeared as well, next was Sebastian and their other siblings waiting for the signal. Carmelita hit the lights and Lunetta and Sebastian started to knock out everyone. The lights turned back on and they were all surrounding Jasper.

"Did you honestly think we would let something like this happen?" Sebastian asked.

"We hate when people like you do things like this. Now open the cages and we won't probably, maybe, okay let's be serious you have a 99.9% chance of dying." Lunetta said with a smirk on her lips.

"Go to hell." He spat at her.

"I've lived there since I was fifteen" Lunetta said and she looked at Sebastian. He nodded ripping off one of his arms. Jasper screamed in pain, "that didn't seem like an answer to me but we can try again. Now open the cages and I promise no more body parts will be removed."

Jasper looked Lunetta in the face and his eyes traveled down her body. "You are so sexy, how about we-" before he could finish that sentence Lucifer burned his right arm. Lunetta walked out of the warehouse with Carmelita following her.

"How about you go over to Stiles' house and tell him that I sent you there okay." Lunetta told her baby sister and Carmelita nodded. Her wings came out and she flew towards Stiles' house. Lunetta opened the trunk of the limo sliding the top off of it revealing every torture weapon known to man. She pick up five of these. She walked inside seeing Jasper all bloody.

"You have one last chance Jasper make this right or the boys get to sit this one out and you will have the alone time with me you always wanted." Lunetta said and she took out a knife ripping Jasper's shirt open. Jasper didn't say anything to her and she craved her families crest into his chest making him yell in pain. After hours of torturing him they finally realized he wasn't going to talk. Lunetta snapped his neck grabbing the remote from his pocket unlocking the cages. The creatures didn't know where to go, their families didn't know where they were.

"They can stay with us until we can contact their family, that's a great idea daddy. Bye daddy love you too." Lunetta said really fast giving her dad a kiss on the cheek running off. She ran towards Stiles' house. She seen his window open jumping into it landing on her feet. She seen Carmelita doing Scott and Stiles' makeup.

"Lulu." Carmelita said running towards her big sister.

"Lulu?" Both boy asked in unison.

"Do you really want to joke with me now?" She threaten them.

"They let me do their hair and makeup. Let me do yours." Carmelita said.

"That's the reason why I don't let you do my makeup and hair." She told her sister. "Thanks for watching her for me." Lunetta open a portal walking inside of it with her sister.

"Bye bye." Carmelita said and the portal closed.

As they stepped into the living room, Lunetta spotted someone and she walked towards the person.

"What's you're answer?"

"What do you need me to do?" Peter asked her making Lunetta have a smile on her face.

"Let the games begin."


	5. 03 Second Chance Pt 2

Lunetta was wide awake in her bed thinking about her mother and the events that had happened that night.

' _Everyone thinks she died giving birth to Carmelita but I know the truth, mom I will kill every Argent, Stilinski, Martin and McCall for you. I will make them suffer for what there ancestors had done to you and anyone who gets in my way_ '

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Thirteen year old Lunetta was in her room with her two brothers as they slept in. Lunetta was so excited to have another sister but her mother was in the hospital. Lunetta went into the closet taking out some clothes for her to wear. As she changed her clothes, she looked to see if her brothers were fast asleep and she began to walk towards the door. With her luck, the floor began to creak._

 _"Really now!" she whispered-yelled at the floor. She ran down the stairs seeing Sebastian talking with Elijah, Richard and Christian._

 _"Father doesn't think mother will make it." Sebastian informed the eldest brothers. "I know once, the baby is born you and everyone else will go where you belong but if something were to happen to mother-"_

 _"Bastian, nothing is going to happen to mother and that's the rules of this family, once Lunetta, Raphael and Aaron turn sixteen, and find out what they are they'll be separated just like we were." Elijah said._

 _"How can you split them up, they all share one soul their triplets for Pete's sake." Sebastian said._

 _"Yeah and we were twins but you're just a demon and Uncle taught us-"_

 _"Uncle taught you to hate are family, the family you were raised with these demons." Sebastian said grabbing his drink walking away from his brothers._

 _"Sebastian." Richard said but Christian put his hand on his shoulder, shaking his head telling him not go after Sebastian._

 _"He's stubborn and we all know that but he just needs to cool down." Christian said and the brothers sat down at the table waiting for their father and mother to return. Lunetta ran out of the house holding her dress up so it wouldn't get muddy because of the rain. She seen her father outside arguing with four men but she ran past them going to her mother's floor. Lunetta was about to walk into the room, she seen four women around her mother putting something into the iv and Lunetta seen her mother's veins turn black._

 _"W-what a-are you doing t-t-t-to m-m-m-me?" her mother asked._

 _"What are husbands are going to do to your children and husband." A lady with red hair said._

 _"Kill them." A brunette said._

 _Flashback ended:_

* * *

What snapped Lunetta out of the flashback was her phone ringing and she took the phone seeing Stiles had texted her tell her to get to Hale house. Lunetta grabbed her jacket walking out of the house. Lunetta got in her car looking into the mirror seeing her mother in the backseat and she turned around seeing now one there.

"No one's there, Luna you need to relax." she said to herself until a hand covered her mouth making her scream and bite into the hand. Her claws came out about to attack the unknown visitor but no one was there. She put the key in the ignition driving towards the Hale house. It wasn't long until she notice the police cars around the area. She got out of the car walking towards Scott. She waved her hand in his face, scaring him a little bit.

"What's got you all jumpy and where's Stiles?" she asked him and Scott pointed at the Sheriff's car and she nodded walking towards the car but only to see Sheriff Stilinski pull his son out of the car. She walked past them getting into the car.

"Huh, I always thought I'd be in the one on that side first." Lunetta commented but she got no answer from Derek. "Relax, Der-bear why so tense, they'll realize it's Laura and you'll be home free besides everyone was already questioning whether you did it or not. If you want my help capturing this new threat to Beacon Hills, you know where I am." she got out of the car once Sheriff Stilinski stopped talking to his son.

But one thing that tipped Derek off of Lunetta, was how did she know it was Laura dead and not Cora. Whatever was going on with his ex-girlfriend, he had to find out and fast before there is n new body count in Beacon Hills. Lunetta smirked knowing this was where she wanted Derek, high in alert because whatever Peter is going to do he won't suspect him at all.

Lunetta grabbed Stiles and Scott by the arm getting in the jeep, both boys knew they would have to explain what the hell was going on to her.

"Are you two going to explain to me why Derek Hale is in police custody?" Lunetta asked the boys.

"Derek killed that girl in the woods." Stiles stated.

"Derek didn't kill her." Lunetta said.

"Luna, you might have history with Derek but we found the body by his house." Stiles said keeping his eyes on the road as they drove off.

"You're right me and Derek do have history and I know enough about him to know, he wouldn't kill anyone without a motive. I think he's innocent and you two have no idea what you're getting yourself into." Lunetta snapped at them and Scott seen her eyes change colors along with her nails changing into claws. But she took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

It was a moment in the car before Scott started wincing like he was in serious pain. "Scott are you okay?" Stiles asked his friend.

"Ugh, I don't know. It feels like something is provoking me to change."

Scott then searched frantically through the jeep and discovered the Wolfsbane plant in Stiles backpack.

"Did you seriously keep it? Get rid of it." Scott yelled at them. His eyes began to glow yellow. Noticing this Stiles and Lunetta immediately stopped the jeep and ran out it to throw away the plant. Once, they got rid of it Stiles and Lunetta noticed that the jeep was now empty.

 _Damn it Scott,_ Lunetta thought. She got in the car with Stiles.

"I'm guessing you want to know what the hell I am." She said and Stiles nodded. "After the game because we need to help Scott and good luck."

* * *

It was the night of the game and Scott felt the pressure of everyone telling him to lead their team. Especially, Lydia who pointed out it was Scott's fault that the star player was hurt in the first place.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Stiles and Lunetta asked their friend.

"What choice I do have?"

"None. Just remember to focus on the game. Not the aggression or anger. Or the fact that Derek wants to kill you along with the hunters and Allison's dad." Stiles told him. Scott looked at him with disbelief. Lunetta shook her head at him.

"Not helping." He clipped.

"Yeah, I think he knows." Lunetta replied.

* * *

During the game everything seemed fine, but something didn't feel right. Lacrosse was a rough sport indeed. Players kept tackling each other and since Scott was the captain for the night, he was the target for the night. It wasn't until about the 10th body slam when Stiles and Lunetta noticed their friend begin to struggle.

' _Oh God, he's going to shift._ ' She thought.

"Come on Scott, you got this!" Allison's voice shouted from the crowd. Scott looked over passed Stiles and Lunetta who was sitting in front of her and gave her a smile. Too bad he wasn't paying attention and got tackled again. The moment of control Scott had was now gone and he felt the change.

Scott bolted off the field to avoid a scene. Stiles and Lunetta quickly followed.

While they were waited Stiles received a text from his Dad. "Talked to the M.E. the hairs found on the body were not human. They belong to an animal. Derek Hale has been released. Also it turns out the girl is actually Laura Hale."

"She kissed me." He said dreamily. Stiles patted him on the shoulder.

"Good job and as happy as I am for you. My Dad just texted me." Stiles told him.

"What is it?"

"Uh, the M.E. found hairs on the body and they turned out the animal hairs not human. So Derek equals human resulting in Derek being free."

Scott hitched a breath. "Are you serious?"

Stiles nodded his head. "Oh and get this. This girl is actually Laura Hale...Derek's sister."

"We are so screwed."

Stiles nodded in agreement.

* * *

Once the field was empty Lunetta headed back to the field to get her jacket. She saw Jackson picked up a random glove and thought nothing of it. As she reached the bleachers, she felt a pull. That could only mean one person. She slowly turned around and saw Derek standing on the other side of the field. His face was clenched and his eyes looked raged. He grabbed Lunetta throwing her across the field.

She looked up at him with a smirk on her lips. He walked up to her picking her up by the arm. His claws were piercing her skin and she hissed in pain.

"I know you like it rough Der-bear but this is unnecessary. What's wrong did I do something to upset you? I'm sorry baby." She said yanking his hand off of her arm.

"I know you killed those people." Derek stated.

"What people?"

"Lunetta, don't play dumb. Your family crest was embedded into those people's chest."

"Don't you ever think that they might have done something first. You know I don't kill without a purpose or have you forgotten that."

Little did they both know Scott and Stiles were by the bleachers seeing the two arguing with each other. Stiles looked at his best friend seeing his hands balled into fist.

"Derek I promise you I did it for a reason and if you think I'm lying then you can kill me right now."

"You know I can't kill you." He mumbled looking away from Lunetta. She grabbed his face gently and his green eyes met her brown eyes.

"Why not?" She asked him. Derek leaned in capturing Lunetta's lips with his own. She broke the kiss looking at the ground all of her old feelings for Derek coming back to her in that one moment. "I should go." She walked away from her former lover.


	6. 04 Pack Mentality Pt 1

️ **Warning** ️ **: Has sexual content**

"Let me get this straight, you think I can't be on this job because of my history with the Hale family." Lunetta stated standing in the middle of a room with her father and elders all sitting down in their thrones.

"We think it's best if you were assigned something else." One of the elders said.

"You've become soft." Another elder said making Lunetta's fist tighten, her claws were sinking into her skin, having blood drip down her hands.

"Soft? Me! Gone soft." Lunetta began to laugh at them. "Have you idiots forgot I'm the one who killed the most out of the family or has Uncle changed your mind on us?"

The elders and her father did not say a word to her. Lunetta had a fireball appear in her hand and she threw at one of the elders making him burn to death.

"Now that I have your attention. I'm staying on this mission or I'll kill every last one of you and father don't think I'll spare you either." Lunetta said and used her magic to open the doors as she walked out.

Lunetta stop in her tracks feeling dizzy for a moment. She look around the room and it was getting fuzzy. She kept blinking for a couple of times but that didn't help. Lunetta fell on the ground unconscious.

 _"What's the point? He cheated on my he doesn't love me. I am a fool thinking someone can love or care for a demon." Lunetta was sitting on her bed with a white towel cover her body. Water was dripping down her gorgeous fair skin and her soaked midnight black hair was sticking to her back._

 _"Luna, what Scott did was wrong but you can't just shut all of us out." The boy said standing in front of her his eyes trying to avoid her body._

 _"I think I have a right to avoid you all. Look I'm sorry if you think what I'm doing is wrong but if I go back to school and see them together. I don't know what I'll do." Lunetta stood up, standing in front of the obvious uncomfortable._

 _"We need your help, please." He said and she sighed._

 _"Okay. But don't except me to be all happy and sweet." She said._

 _"You were happy and sweet once?" The boy said and she slapped his shoulder playful. "For what it's worth Lunetta, I think you're really beautiful and Scott let the best thing and the world go." He said and she looked at him shocked. She thought he only had eyes for one girl and one girl only. The two stared at each other and he leaned in capturing her lips. He had his hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down on the bed._

 _"Oh Stiles."_

Lunetta shot up and she looked around the room noticing it was her bedroom. Her door open, her brother walked in with some tea and she gave him a perplex look.

"What happen?" Lunetta asked her brother.

"You fainted and I brought you to your room. But something odd happened." Sebastian said sitting on his sisters bed.

"What? Did they run out of your favorite hair gel?" Lunetta asked.

"No. You were mumbling something but it wasn't English or Italian. It's was Greek. I thought you forgot that language." Sebastian stated.

"I thought I did." Lunetta said and she laid back down feeling dizzy again. She closed her eyes.

"Lunetta! Luna!" Everything went dark.

 _"We know your here Luna." Scott said standing with his pack holding his girlfriend's hand. Lunetta appeared in front of the group._

 _"Aw, how sweet you have your own little pack. Even my sister join, you'll regret leaving the family to join them." Lunetta snarled out and an arrow out came out of nowhere and she caught it. "You want me dead. You'll have to kill me yourself."_

 _"That was the distraction." The werecoyote stated._

 _"Huh?" Lunetta said, she heard multiple shots. But they all stop in front of her and fell on the ground._

 _"Oh no." Carmelita said._

 _"Oh yes. Brothers why don't you come out and play." Lunetta smiled. Then four boys appeared around the group hissing._

 _"Are these the boys, Lulu?" One of the boys asked and she nodded. Her brother grabbed Derek and started chocking him._

 _"Derek." The Hunter girl said going towards him but Lunetta got in the way knocking her out._

 _"She's cute, Derek. To bad she'll never see you again." Lunetta said. She felt someone touch her shoulder and she flipped the person putting her foot i the person's throat. She looked at the person and it was Scott. She smiled menacingly, her eyes went red, her claws and fangs came out._

 _She felt a sting and she looked down seeing blood spread through her shirt. She started to cough up blood and she fell on the ground. She kept coughing up blood and her eyelids began to close. She felt someone grab her hand._

 _"Luna you need to kept your eyes open. Baby please, I still love you. I can't lose you too. I already lost Allison." It was Scott but she already lost conscious._

Lunetta shot your from her bed and she was breathing heavy. She seen the sunlight seep into her room through the blinds on her window. She got off of her bed and went into her bathroom to get ready for the day. She took off her shirt, bra and panties. (She doesn't wear pants or shorts when she sleeps)

Lunetta turns the water on and turns on the shower letting the water warm up a little bit. She walks in the shower and washes her body. When she reaches towards her stomach, she hisses in pain. She looks down at her stomach seeing a scratch mark. She finishes what she has to do. She went towards the sink and brushed her teeth. She spit out the toothpaste.

"What are you doing here Derek?" She questioned and she seen her ex-boyfriend.

"Sebastian called me and told me, you fainted. I wanted to know if you were okay?" Derek asked her. She turned around facing him putting on a fake smile.

"I'm fine." She informed him. He walked towards her. They were face to face well face to chest.

"You don't have to lie to me." Derek told her.

"I've seen my death." She told him turning away.

"What?" Derek questioned, he didn't want to believe her. He didn't want to lose her.

"I have seen my death. It will come and I will be gone." She told him.

Derek turned her around cupping her face with his hands. "I'm not going to lose you, we'll find a way to prevent it."

"My love, we can't. It is fate, you cannot change fate." She told him and removed his hands walking out of her bathroom into her room. Derek followed her out and she looked at him. Her hands were shaking and Derek grabbed her hands trying to stop the shaking. Derek hugged her and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Just what I needed." She said with a smirk on her lips. She moved back staring at the werewolf in front of her. They both leaned in and kissed. She ran her hands through his hair. She smiled in the kiss and so did Derek.

"I love you." She told him. He stared at her shocked at the words. Even when they dated, she would never say that. She told him love was for the weak and confession made you weak. She didn't want to have someone to care about and risk their lives because she was a demon.

"I love you too." He told her and she smiled and used her magic to closed the door and locked it. She dimmed the lights and pushed him on the bed and she walked towards her closet putting something on for him. She walked out and Derek stared at her. She jumped on top of Derek but he flip them over so he was on top of her.

️Warning Sexual Content ️

Derek began to kiss and lick her earlobe, lightly biting the tip then trailing gentle nips and kisses down towards her neck while still massaging each of her large soft mounds in his hands.

Lunetta couldn't help but feel her body fall deep into the pleasures this man in front of her was giving her, his hands, his mouth, his touch, his amorous advances, they were making her dizzy and drunk with want.

"What do we have here Luna?" Derek whispered against her shoulder.

Lunetta bit her lip to stop herself from moaning; she could feel heat rise up in her face due to mostly from embarrassment by the evidence of her arousal being discovered by Derek. She felt his fingers gently rub her moistened folds before delving inside them, exploring the hidden treasure she had hidden within causing her to let out muffled whimpers.

Suddenly, on an act of impulse, Lunetta claimed Derek's lips into a deep and passionate kiss that slightly startled him but nonetheless enjoyed it as well. The feeling of her tongue tracing his lower lip made him tremble with excitement, he quickly parted his own lips ready and awaiting to taste and receive her tongue which she didn't disappoint. The sound of moans from both of them could be heard loudly while Lunetta continued to move her hips against Derek's hands and fingers and her breasts massaged and groped by the other. Lunetta could only moan in delight against Derek's mouth. She took off his shirt breaking the kiss for second then going back at it.

Derek could feel the heat inside her and she was soaking wet much to his delight. He felt his loins stir violently, his manhood was as hard as rock, wanting nothing less but to plunge itself inside her warm, tight and wet passage. He moved Luna to sit in front of him.

Derek moved his hands and fingers in time with the movement of Luna's hips. He enjoyed seeing the beauty in his arms surrender and lose herself to his touch, and to feel her juices flow over his fingers down towards his wrist. He could hear her lustful whimpers, making him want more and to give in to his urges, to lose control and to bury himself deep inside her, to feel and fill up every crevice of her with only him and his essence.

The door slammed open revealing her father standing in the door way. He looked at the two and his eyes went blood red, and his fangs came out.

"You again! You break my daughter's heart and then you're here in bed with her! Do you have a death wish?!" Her father yelled out and Lunetta pushed her father out of her room grabbing her silk robe closing the door behind her.

"The council was right you're off this mission. You are to close to the Hale's." Her father said. She used her magic to make her door soundproof so Derek couldn't hear their conversation.

"Do you honestly think I care for him, he's part of the plan father. Now you need to shut up and let me finish this." She told him.

"I just do not want to see you heart broken again." He told his daughter.

"I do not care for him."

"You are lying to yourself again. He was the love of your life, you'll never stop having feelings for him. I will respect your tactics. Just do not lie to yourself or second guess yourself." He told her and walked away. Lunetta removed the spell and walked into the room.

"I think I should head to school." Lunetta told Derek and he agreed. He left her house so she could get ready for school.

-Unknown place-

This place was beautiful with shades gold and white. People smiling and laughing with happiness and joy.

A girl ran into the place with a worried look on her face. "Christian?" The man with blond hair turned around and seen the worry look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he approached the woman.

"Your sister." That was the only thing she had said and the man nodded walking away opening the giant doors going inside, seeing the others at the table.

"What's wrong Christian." One of the girls asked him.

"It's Lunetta." He mention his younger sister's name. All of the people at the table, who were once talking stop what they were doing and looked at their brother.

Two boys stepped forward. One with red hair and green eyes and the other with brown hair and blue eyes.

"What did are lovable sister do?" One of them asked.

"Aaron this does not concern you or Raphael at the moment. You're suppose to be watching over Carmelita." Another of the older boys asked.

"Bullshit. Richard, me and Aaron share the same birthday with her. We're triplets for gods sake." Raphael snapped at his brother.

"You do not questioned us. Go back to watching Carmelita and then we'll fill you in." Elijah had walked into the room making it go silent. The two walked out of the room. "Whatever are dear youngest sister is doing we must stop her." The others nodded.

Scott had a nightmare the night before. A nightmare so intense he felt like it actually happened. "So you killed her?" Stiles asked as they walked down the hall. Scott shook his head.

"I don't know. I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that." Scott said.

"Really? I have. Usually ends a little differently." Stiles said.

" 'A' I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real. And 'B' never give me that much detail about you in bed again." Scott said.

"Noted. Let me take a guess here."

Scott cut off his best friend, "No, I know, you think it has something to me going out with Allison tomorrow, like I'm going to lose control and rip; her throat out."

"No, of course not. Yeah, that's totally it. Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine, all right? Personally I think you're handling this pretty freaking amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a lycanthropy for beginners class you can take." Stiles said

"Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher..." Scott began to trail. Once he said that Lunetta appeared, the boy were still cautious around her.

"Why don't you just ask Derek?" She asked both boys scaring them.

"No, get that thought out of your head. No way are we going to get more involved with Derek Hale than we already are." Stiles told her and she rolled her eyes.

"And Scott don't worry about what happen in your nightmare, if you do accidentally maul Allison to death you can blame the werewolf who turned you." Lunetta smiled walking away.

"I keep forgetting we're talking to a demon." Stiles said and she turned around hissing at him. He jumped a little going towards Scott a little. She winked at him and walked inside the school.

'Lunetta' she looked around but no one had called her. 'Lunetta!'

'What!' She reply back.

'Are dear other siblings are coming back to protect The McCall's, The Stilinski's, the Martin's, the Argent's and the Hale's'

'Thanks for the tip, I've got an idea.' She smiled to herself and disconnected herself from telepathy conversation she just had.

Lunetta was walking towards the cafeteria, until she heard a screech coming from down the hallway. Lunetta made her claws appear along with her fangs. She ran down the hallway only to get thrown into the lockers.

"Now what are you doing in are home town." Someone said and Lunetta looked up seeing a girl with black hair and brown eyes.

"You." Lunetta said. From the corner of Lunetta's eye she could see her older brother running towards the girl.

The girl grabbed Sebastian by the arm and threw him against the locker. "Why little brother, how great is it for you to join us." She smiled at them.

"Liliah." The two both said in unison.

"Hello dear little sister and brother, we have a lot to discuss."


	7. 05 Family

Liliah stood in front of her siblings and grabbed them walking out of the school going into her car.

"Hey Luna!" Someone shouted out and Liliah turned her sister around. Lunetta seen Scott and Stiles waving at them.

"You say one wrong word, I'll kill your little friends here. Nod if you understand." Liliah told her but Lunetta didn't do anything. Liliah clicked her tongue tighten her grip. Lunetta hissed in pain seeing her sister burning her skin. Lunetta finally nodded.

"Hey guys, I can't stay right now me, Sebastian and Liliah have to go. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Lunetta smiled at the two and Liliah shoved her into the car. At the last minute Luna mouthed help me before Liliah drove off.

Liliah open the door and shoving her two siblings into the house. Liliah walked into the house closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?!" Lunetta growled out.

Liliah laughed at her little sister antics, "because unlike you two father actually thinks I'm capable of following out a mission."

The two glared at their older sister. "You think you're better then us."

"No." She said looking at her nails then back at them. "I know I'm better then you two. But that's besides the point I'm not here to antagonist you two I'm here for see baby sister. Father said if she gets either angel or demonic powers she has to be ready for both."

"You're not taking Carmelita away from us." Sebastian said.

"She'll be gone for a couple of weeks and I'll bring her back. She the last of us since mom isn't with us anymore. I'm sorry but this is how it's suppose to be." Liliah said walking up the stairs. Lunetta went after her grabbing her by the shoulder and flinging her through the roof.

Scott and Stiles drove up to the house seeing Liliah hit the ground hard. Lunetta flew towards her and her grabbed Liliah by the throat piercing her throat with her claws.

"Pathetic." Liliah smiled at her sister then kicked her stomach. Lunetta loosen her grip because of the kick. Liliah grabbed her sister's hand burning it. Lunetta release holding her hand seeing it burnt. Liliah walked towards her sister and Sebastian stood in front of Lunetta.

"Aw Bastian I didn't want to hurt you but if you don't move I'll kill you." Liliah said. He didn't budge. Liliah sighed, "Fine be that way." She thrusted her hand forward into his chest. She stared at her little brother in the face. She began to squeeze his heart making him cough up blood.

Lunetta stood up about to go for Liliah. "Uh uh uh, one move from you and both your little boyfriends over there and I rip his heart out of his chest."

She heard another person's footsteps. "Derek get out already. I know you're already here."

"Liliah." Derek said.

"Love." She smiled at him.

"Wait what?!" Lunetta said.

"Oh right little sister I came to Beacon Hills before you and well me and Derek dated." Liliah said.

"But you live in Mystic Falls now." Lunetta said.

"Yes but I did leave from time to time. Let's just say he's excellent in bed." Liliah smiled and Lunetta eyes shifted black. "Oh my little sister in love how cute."

Everyone heard Scott growled and this made Liliah smiled and let go of Sebastian. She ran up to Scott. "You were bite and your scared. But your also jealous of who I might ask. Derek because he's with Lunetta or are you mad at the fact that you can't be with my little sister because you love an Argent."

"Lili!" Someone yelled out and she turned around seeing Carmelita.

"Carmelita!" Liliah smiled and hugged her baby sister.

"Daddy said I'm going home with you." Carmelita said.

"Yup and you'll be back soon I promise okay." Liliah told her and smiled. Carmelita nodded running back into the house.

"It was great seeing you again." Lunetta said.

"Both of you in the house now." Liliah said and the two stood up. They both walked in the house with Liliah.

Liliah cast a spell to make sure werewolves can't hear there conversation. "Any information on mom so far."

"They might have killed mom, well there ancestors." Lunetta said.

"I don't think it was them." Liliah said.

"What do you mean it wasn't them? We track them for years and are trail ends here." Sebastian told her.

"Look I know that and I just thinking if she was here don't you think are powers would be working besides are basic ones. Wouldn't your Ash Teleportation work Sebastian and your Astral Projection Lunetta." Liliah said.

"Yes right you know." Sebastian said.

"It has to be them." Lunetta said.

"I'm to sure just keep me posted with everything and watch out for Hale, he might be cute but he's lethal." Liliah said.

"So am I." Lunetta commented.

"How's Stefan Salvatore?" Sebastian asked.

"Stefan Salvatore thee Stefan Salvatore, aka the hottest vampire that has my sister's heart right now." Lunetta teased.

"Shut up." Liliah said.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"He's with Katerina doppelgänger." Liliah sighed running her hand through her hair.

"It's his lost." Lunetta said.

"I'll keep you guys posted on everything that's going on and watch out for the others they're watching over you." Liliah smiled.

"I'm ready." Carmelita said.

"I'm sorry Carm you have to stay as this form while we're in Mystic Falls but I promise you'll be able to look like yourself soon."

"Hopefully." Carmelita said to her older sister.

Liliah open a portal walking inside with Carmelita saying goodbye to her siblings. The portal closed and the two sighed in relief.

"Maybe she's right." Sebastian said.

"I know it's them maybe Liliah's wrong." Lunetta said.

"You know she's never wrong." Sebastian said.

Lunetta grabbed her head and began screaming in pain.

"We'll take down the Siciliano family once and for all. They ruled for too long and we shall take over."


	8. 06 Pack Mentality Pt 2

Sebastian leaned down towards his little sister trying to see what was wrong with her. He moved her hair to the side seeing a mark burning into her skin. Derek, Scott and Stiles burst through the door.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked.

"What's wrong with her?!" Derek and Scott both asked.

"They marked her." Sebastian said.

"Who?" The boy asked Sebastian.

Sebastian picked up his sister in his arm and walked up the stairs going up into her room placing her on the bed. Sebastian went towards her desk taking out a vial and walked towards Lunetta opening her mouth pouring the liquid down her throat.

"Sebastian." Lunetta whispered closing her eyes. Sebastian stood up and walked out of the room waiting for others to leave as well.

"Are you going to answer us Sebastian?" Derek asked being inpatient.

"Another royal demonic family wants to take power from my family." Sebastian said.

"R-Royal Demonic Family." Scott, Stiles and Derek all said in unison.

"Yeah so." He said.

"You're royalty." The boys said.

"Yeah." Sebastian said walking away from the three. He open the cooler taking out a blood bag and began to drink from it.

"Blood!" Scott yelled out. "You drink blood."

"So does Luna." Sebastian said finishing the bag of blood. "Anyways, might as well say goodbye to Luna. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

"Why?"

"They'll be looking for us and we must leave to survive." Sebastian said.

"I stay here." Someone said and they turned around seeing Lunetta. She was sweating and blood was coming out of her mouth.

"Lunetta you're not suppose to be out of bed." Sebastian said.

"Do not baby me." Lunetta said walking forward but fell down a little bit but she held onto the counter. "I'll be safe here. I have you, father and Derek."

"Fine but I don't support your idea." Sebastian said.

"We need to talk later once I'm better." Lunetta said to Derek.

"Get well soon." Derek told her giving her a kiss on the top of head. The boys all left the house and Sebastian watched them leave the area.

"They're gone." Sebastian informed them.

"Didn't think your plan would work." Lunetta said wiping her mouth. "It was kind of smart changing are family crest a little bit to make it look like are rivals crest." Lunetta rolled both her shoulder making the mark change into her family crest and it move onto her shoulder blade.

"Told you they were gullible nitwits. Those three care about you so much they don't even realize it." Sebastian said.

"Well we have some business to attend meaning you have to get close to Whittemore and Martin alright." Lunetta said.

"I know." Sebastian said but he clenched his hand into a fist making Lunetta fall onto the ground again hissing in pain. "Just to let you know, I'm not one of your little pawns in this game. You defy me or go behind my back I won't hesitate to kill you understood?"

"Bite me." Lunetta growled at him but Sebastian made her mark burn more making her scream in pain.

"Do you understand me?" Sebastian snarled out.

"Yes! I understand." Lunetta grunted out.

Stiles had some news for Scott and he didn't know when he was going to return from his date with Allison. So Stiles did what any normal friend would do. He climbed through the window, which Scott left unlocked. He didn't think he would make much noise, but he was wrong.

"Stiles, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Melissa McCall shrieked at the boy, once Stiles rolled through the window. She was holding up a baseball like Scott did. Both had frightened each other.

"Do either of you even play baseball?" He yelled back completely ignoring the question. Scott, then appears after hearing the commotion.

Melissa was still trying to catch her breath when she spoke again. "Scott, tell your friend. That she needs to use the front door like everyone else."

"But we lock the front door." He told his mom.

"That's the point." She told them, before leaving the room.

"Why are you here?" Scott asked him.

"The driver didn't survive the attack. He's dead." Stiles told him. "But it doesn't make sense. Why would Derek want you to remember him killing someone?" He questioned.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

Lunetta appeared at the burnt Hale house. She walked into the house remembering all times she was here, when her and Derek were together and she smiled looking at the stairs. Once she looked up she seen Derek standing up on the stairs.

"So when we're you going to tell me you slept with my older sister." Lunetta asked him with a serious look.

"It was just when your family left to Italy and we broke up. She seemed so much like you and I missed you." Derek said.

"What made you think that we weren't related the fact that I look like her or is it that we have the same last name." Lunetta growled out walking closer to him.

"We were friends with benefits and she looked a lot younger then you back then." Derek said.

"Whatever I'm leaving." She said walking out of the burnt house. Derek grabbed her arm. Lunetta tugged her arm but he had a grip on her arm.

"Come with me." Derek said pulling her to his car. Lunetta shoved him away but she was already on the passenger side of the car and Derek closed the door.

Lunetta wanted to kick the door open but knowing her boyfriend, he'd be pissed off for her breaking his car. She just buckled her seatbelt staring at the window. As he drove off, he looked at Luna a couple of times. She never talked about her family and he wanted to know about the rest of her family.

"Keep your eyes on the road." Lunetta said to Derek. They drove towards a gas station. He stopped the car and got out until Lunetta grabbed his arm. "Can you please get me gummy bears."

"We didn't come to get you gummy bears." Derek said but Lunetta got out the car wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Okay I'll get the gummy bears try not to get in trouble." She said gave him a peck on the lips and walked away. She walked into the shop and began getting dizzy but she pulled through grabbing her gummy bears paying for it.

Lunetta turned around seeing Aaron and Raphael standing in one of the aisle. She ignore them and walk towards the door.

"You don't say hi to us, come on Luna we shared the same womb for nine months." Aaron said and that's when Lunetta froze in her spot.

"She's a little slow remember she is the youngest brother." Raphael said.

"By two hours." Lunetta grunted out crossing her arms under her chest.

"What are you doing in Beacon Hills?" Aaron asked.

"It's be 8,400 years and you want start off with business as usual." Lunetta said.

"Okay, why don't we go to your boyfriend over there and introduce ourselves." Raphael suggest said and Lunetta rolled her eyes.

"Leave Derek out of this." Lunetta said.

"We will but we need information." Raphael said.

"What are darling older brothers haven't told you yet, I guess this isn't a problem for thing 1 and thing 2. Goodbye and I don't want to see you two in Beacon Hills got it." Lunetta said.

"And if we don't." Aaron said and threw his fist at his sister. Lunetta caught it and twist his arm until she heard a snap.

She heard someone scream in pain and she blink a couple of times seeing the employee in front of her, grasping his hand.

"I am so sorry." Lunetta said and healed his hand. "You won't remember any of this and you'll business went as usual."

Lunetta walked out of the store going towards Derek and she smiled at him then sat on the hood of the car.

Until she seen different cars pull up to the car and Lunetta went towards Derek grabbing his hand. She seen the man walk out of his car and she growled out.

 **Yes, Lunetta is hallucinating. And if anyone wants to read a story about Liliah. I publish one called Amnesia. And tell what you think about this chapter.**


End file.
